The Potion Master's girlfriend: Months
by Snape's Puppeteer
Summary: A series of 'Cookies' devoted to filling in the gap between the end of part 2 and the beginning of part 3. Severus and Lily are enjoying impending Parenthood but can they raise a child safely in a world threatened by a second Wizarding War?
1. Feb 1995

NB: This is set in an alternative universe where Lily Evans never married James Potter and turned him down for that 'one fateful' date. As a result, Snape never became a death eater, Voldemort chose Neville Longbottom as the chosen one, and Hogwarts is a much different place…

Intrigued? Read on….

All characters, concepts and situation belong to JK Rowling and all rights remain hers at all times. Please do not reproduce this story without express consent of myself, if you do, i will find you, then transfigure your eyebrows into caterpillars and your nose into lettuce. Then you will look like Voldemort, and that would be a bloody shame now, wouldn't it?

**February 1995**

Lily brushed her hair in the mirror. Looking at herself.

She knew she looked alright. She knew her hair looked good, her make up was alright. Her perfume was a gentle enough scent to not assault anyone's sense of smell. Yet she felt she would draw attention.

Since the altercation in the Ministry and her fainting turn, she had been given leave to recover by Dumbledore but had insisted that she would return to work at the end of the month.

What she hadn't bet on was the very obvious curve to her stomach now that showed through all of her clothing.

Having tried to alter a few dresses and even wear some looser clothing, she knew that it was time to break into the Maternity range she had got from Hogsmede a few weeks before. And it made it official.

It was frightening, but at the same time she felt as though there was a sun inside her that had just dawned and was sure everybody would be able to see it.

She had chosen a burnt orange maternity dress that had a beautiful fabric belt that rested just above where the bump would grow in a few months time. She planned to wear a brown cardigan with it and her flat brown boots. But had an idea that the students may still notice the bump.

Sev was in the bathroom shaving and she decided she needed his opinion.

"Sev!"

The bathroom door opened, half of Sev's face was thick with foam, the other half smooth and shaven.

"Hmm-mmm?

"Do I look pregnant in this?"

Severus appeared to be weighing up his options, the razor paused in his hand.

"Uh…well, you are 10 weeks pregnant, Lily darling…"

Lily sighed.

"Does it look obvious?"

"Well, to me yes. But I'm very excited that you're pregnant darling. I'm delighted. And I suppose I specifically look for your bump…"

"Will the students notice."

Severus put down his razor and walked up to her, his white sleeves rolled up and his waistcoat half unbuttoned.

"If they do, just tell them to get on with their work."

"I can't do that Sev."

"Why not?"

"Because the students actually like me. I'm nice to them. Not a grump like you."

Severus looked at her and stroked her cheek.

"Lily…You look beautiful. Just brush the comments aside. Besides, we're not exactly doing anything wrong."

Lily half-smiled.

"I know Sev…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose.

"I'm coming back here during 4th period. I need to nap. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"I noticed. What was it?"

"Couldn't get comfortable. Kept needing the toilet."

He nodded sympathetically.

"Well, that's just fine."

Lily smiled and let go of him before turning back to the mirror.

Her skin felt a bit dry, a bit itchy, she'd managed to moisturize it a little using some muggle cosmetics but it still felt a bit raw.

Severus finished shaving and started to tie his necktie as Lily gazed at herself in the mirror.

He slid on his coat and looked over at her.

"Lily."

Lily looked at him.

"You're pregnant, it's not a crime. You look radiant, beautiful and wonderful. And if anyone really bothers you…send them to me. I have leeches that need desucculating."

Lily stroked his hair and kissed his lips softly, holding his elbows and pulling him closer.

She felt his hands reach for her waist and his thumbs trace the slight bump that was now making itself noticeable on her waistline.

She broke the kiss and looked down at his hands, then back up at him.

"…I…I'm sorry. I just, I just can't believe that there's the makings of our child in there."

"It's alright." she smiled. "I don't mind YOU noticing it."

He kissed her again.

"Right, let's get you up to breakfast. We don't want you fainting…"


	2. march 1995

**March 1995**

Lily watched as Severus read the Daily Prophet at lunch time. They had taken to eating lunch in their chambers recently to avoid the rampant tongues and grazing eyes of the students.

"What does it say?" she found herself asking. Knowing that she didn't really need to ask from the grim expression on his face.

"The usual. Everything is fine, go about your business, Albus Dumbledore is a nut job, Sirius Black is a layabout and a poor role model, James Potter couldn't play goalie for Chudley Cannons, the usual."

"Anything about the werewolf legislation?" she asked, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger absently.

"Whatever it says, it won't affect Lupin. " Snape responded, turning a page of the paper and blowing on his tea. "He's as safe as us, plus, with an Auror for a girlfriend..."

"it's the others I worry for. That Umbridge-hag already made life difficult for werewolves as it is…"

"I think the majority of werewolves can look after themselves Lily-darling."

Lily put down her sandwich and sat back, rubbing her chest.

"Heartburn?" he asked, flicking down a corner of the paper.

"Yes."

"Remedy?" he offered.

"Sure."

Snape got up, putting his paper on the table beside his tea and sandwich before looking in his cupboards.

Lily stole a glance at the front page. It boasted of 'Brave New World' and how the ministry was making the wizarding world a better place for all of its magical inhabitants. Lily doubted this very much. Pius Thicknesse had gone awfully quiet and had pretty much ignored Hogwarts since the night Dumbledore banished him and his ministry from the running of Hogwarts, something unheard of in the history of Hogwarts.

But Lily knew that it was just beginning.

Snape came back with a small phial and handed it to her.

Lily smiled and sipped it back in one before handing the phial back.

"Now…How are your legs? Crampy?"

"Sev, please…Not the book again." Lily sighed, folding her arms.

Severus had recently got a book from Flourish and Blotts called 'Enchanted Pregnancy for the supportive sorcerer.' A book by a witch called Fecunda Patience. He was now using it as if it were his core text for an exam that would be due in September.

"Now, it says that in the Fourteenth week you should be experiencing leg cramps. Are you getting any leg cramps?"

"Sev…Honestly, I'm not."

Snape examined the book, his finger tracing down.

"Mood swings?"

"Not really."

"Tenderness in the br-"

"Sev…I'm fine!" she burst out.

Severus looked slightly hurt as he closed the book with a creak.

Lily stood up and stroked his cheek.

"Please…I know you're trying to help, but I don't want to cause you any worry. I love you and I will tell you if I start hiccupping fire or grow a tail. But for now, I'm good."

Severus gave her a slight smile.

"Now, eat your sandwich." she winked.

Snape sat down with the weighty tome on his lap and started to eat rapidly.

"Today someone asked me if I got sick in the mornings." Lily replied, eating some of her sandwich, peeling apart the bread to pick at the turkey inside.

Snape looked at her rapidly, and swallowed quickly, coughing slightly as the dry bread went down.

"And?"

"I told them only after I'd been drinking." Lily responded with a small smile.

Snape's face broke into a mischievous grin.

"Good girl…" he growled.

Lily felt herself blush slightly and then started laughing.


	3. April 1995

**April 1995**

Lily was sat reading 'Enchanted expectations: Magical Motherhood for the first time mother' another title by Fecuna Patience in bed as Severus, who was sat next to her on the bed in his grey nightshirt was reading 'Enchanted Pregnancy for the supportive sorcerer'. He was wearing a pair of small, black round reading glasses that he rarely wore outside of his chambers. Something Lily felt rather pleased at as she felt he looked rather cute, and rather serious with them on.

His black eyes passed back and forth over the text book, drinking in information he had already read time and time again over the last few months.

She often joked that she wished he was carrying the baby as he seemed to know more than she did.

He shook his head with a reproving smile as if to tell her off for thinking such a thing.

Lily adjusted her position in the bed and carried on reading.

"How did Rita Skeeter react when Dumbledore threw her out of the grounds?" Lily asked. "I couldn't keep the kids away from the windows."

"I think she swore at him. Insulted him." Severus responded idly, turning the page of the well thumbed book. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"How did she even get into the castle? I thought this place was locked down tighter than Gringotts." Lily asked incredulously.

"That's what Dumbledore wants to know." Severus sighed, rubbing his forehead with his thumb. "I really don't know. One minute I was in the staffroom, having a cup of tea, the next I heard this shrill screaming and Dumbledore is marching Skeeter out by wand point."

"Wand point?"

"Dumbledore wasn't messing around. Lupin and I had to assist as she and her photographer were getting rather 'lippy'."

"I would have liked to have seen that." chuckled Lily, turning the page of her book.

"She was very vocal. I'm expecting something unpleasant about us all in the paper tomorrow. Not that I care. I was never really one to go in for popularity contests."

"I half wonder if Thicknesse sent her to dig some dirt." Lily responded. "But I saw Dumbledore talking to Flitwick earlier about putting more stringent checks on the school."

"I still have no idea where she got in. It's disconcerting." Severus mused.

Lily looked at Severus who was absorbed in reading again.

"What if they get in?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Them. The Death Eaters. Voldemort…"

Severus closed his book slowly, using the ribbon book mark to mark the page and turned to her.

"I trust Dumbledore implicitly. I trust his judgement. His decisions with the school. And in keeping us safe. As long as Dumbledore is in this school, I have no reason to fear."

Lily nodded and tried to smile back reassuringly.

"It's just that Umbridge. I know she's pulling the strings somewhere. Look at what she did here, the huge mistake she made. Thicknesse should have had her sacked, even murdered if he really is in league with The Dark Lord, but no, he's promoted her."

"She is the right kind of evil. Flitwick told me that she investigated his family tree and questioned him on his Goblin relatives."

"Really?!"

"Yes." He nodded, putting his book on the bedside table. "She's got a thing against Half-Breeds."

"And Mudbloods." sneered Lily.

The word sent a chill down Severus' spine as he shuddered involuntarily.

Lily noticed, and put her hand on his arm.

"Sev, I'm sorry."

"No. No. I'm sorry."

Lily smiled weakly at him.

"Come here…"

Severus leaned in and kissed her.

Smiling, Lily kissed him back, stroking his hair and running her hand down his neck, onto his shoulder.

He responded by leaning into her more, wrapping his arms around her, his one hand on her back, the other on her modest, but noticeable bump.

"Ooh!"

Severus pulled back as Lily put her hand on her stomach.

"…Did you?"

"I did…"

"He kicked!"

"Yes she did!" Snape smiled.

Lily started laughing, holding the place where the child inside her had let her know that it was ready to put a stop to its parents shenanigans.

Severus put his hand next to Lily's.

"…I can't believe it. She kicked."

"Or he." Lily teased.

Severus looked to her, he had the beginnings of tears growing in his eyes.

"Lily…Our child is inside you."


	4. May 1995

**May 1995**

Severus placed some pillows under Lily's feet as she sat in perhaps the most comfiest chairs in Hogwarts. Something Severus had done himself with the effect of cushioning charms and extra padding in strategically placed areas.

"Right, ankles and calves supported. How are your hips?" he asked.

"Fine." Lily smiled.

"Now, can I send for some tea?" he asked. "Are you thirsty?"

"I'm fine, Sev. Now can we get down to details?"

Severus sat opposite Lily, slipped on his reading glasses and looked at the parchment.

"Right." he began. "Mad-Eye."

"Yes."

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Yes."

"Remus Lupin."

"Yes."

Severus made a face that indicated he was less than happy.

"Oh come on…He's Dora's boyfriend, and my ex! I think he'll get the message I'm off limits during the actual wedding?"

Severus nodded and ticked off the name.

"Dumbledore, Pomona, Poppy, Filius-the faculty in general."

"Well, yes. It would be awkward not to invite them giving the wedding is taking place here at Hogwarts." Lily smirked. "It's not ideal. But it's safe."

"Indeed. Right…Are you inviting Petunia? Is that a silly question?"

"Even if she could see Hogwarts. I doubt she'd bother turning up. Remember? I'm a freak."

Severus leaned forwards and patted her knee sympathetically.

"Have you written to her?"

Lily had considered writing to Petunia when she found out she was pregnant in an attempt to reconcile their differences but after seeing a few old letters in her treasure box had decided against it.

"No. Not going to."

Severus nodded and sat back in his chair.

"I think that if my mother was still alive. I don't think I'd invite her."

"I doubt your mother would want to see you marry a muggle-born." Lily said softly.

"She married my father." Snape responded.

"Maybe she considered it a mistake."

Severus took off his reading glasses and looked into a dark corner, in deep thought.

"I remember one morning, when I was eight years old my father came downstairs and found my mother using her wand to transfigure some mouldy bread into something more appetising.

He had drunk the housekeeping money the night before so mother couldn't get any fresh bread. He walked into the kitchen and asked: 'What do you think you're doing, woman?' she muttered she was making his sandwiches. And he slapped her so hard across the face, that she fell to the floor."

Lily sat forward.

"I got up to help her up but she held up her hand to tell me not to. My father threw the bread on the floor and stamped on it so we couldn't eat it before leaving for work.

I remember my mother getting up and leaning on the kitchen counter wondering aloud if she could possibly get away with killing him in his sleep and blaming her magic, she then turned to me and told me never to marry a muggle, that they were cruel, and twisted."

"…Sev…"

"She still stayed with him. She must have loved him in some form…" he continued, sliding his glasses back on and looking at the list again.

It struck Lily that the briefness and ease that he spoke about something that would have traumatized her at that age seemed to worry her a little. He almost seemed unaffected by it and felt badly that she had not asked more questions about his life at Spinners End.

"Right…So, James Potter?" he began.

"Yep, he'll be coming with Sirius." Lily agreed quietly.

"I suppose we'd better invite them…" Severus grumbled slightly. "After all, they did help save us…twice."

"Who are you having as best man?" Lily asked.

"Oh…I don't know, I was going to ask Lucius." Severus half smirked.

"Oh, but he was going to be my bridesmaid!" Lily joked.

Severus smiled.

"Seriously Sev, consider someone to be your best man?"

"Do I really need one?" he asked. "I mean, are they essential to us being joined in wedlock?"

"Yes. I've asked Dora to be my bridesmaid."

"Is it because she'll go with anything?" Severus teased.

Lily aimed a gentle kick at him as he laughed lightly.

"…I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too Sev."


	5. Chapter 5

**June 1995**

"This dress is gonna be so cute Lils!" Tonks practically gushed. "Seriously, you made the right choice. Its like an ivory, but its kind of got a golden sheen to it? It was the cutest fabric ever. And the thing is, because I'm getting it. It's gonna fit like a glove!"

Lily beamed and gave Tonks a hug.

"Thanks for going for the fitting. Did Remus freak out when he saw you 'pregnant'?"

"Nah…He just thought it was funny." Tonks grinned.

"Yeah, sounds like him. By the way, loving your hair. Do you want to keep it that way for the wedding?" Asked Lily.

Tonks mused on her hair in the mirror. It was a vibrant shade of blue.

"Nope. I'm gonna go with an Amortentia shade. Something like this." She squeezed her eye shut and scrunched up her face as her hair swept with the whitish-grey of mother of pearl.

"That would look gorgeous with that silver dress." Lily grinned.

Tonks grinned and shook her head, letting the blue fade back into her hair.

"So how are things with the little tadpole?" she asked, sitting Severus' usual seat.

"Hardly a tadpole anymore. Apparently, he's about the size of a cauliflower." Lily smiled, patting her stomach.

"Wow." Tonks looked impressed at Lily. "Can't believe you're carrying anything that big in your belly. My dad looks like he's carrying triplets."

Lily laughed.

"Awh, your poor dad. I like Ted, he's a nice chap."

"He's alright. Mum keeps getting at him for leaving empty mugs all over the living room. How's Snape coping with it all?" Tonks asked.

Lily smiled.

"He's being the doting father to be. Really sweet and attentive. But I wish he'd stop worrying so much. He's putting ME on edge."

"Maybe it's the OWLS." Tonks suggested.

"Sev doesn't stress over the OWLS. He just tells the students if they don't pass its their problem as he teaches to the prescribed standard."

"Typical. I remember once I blew up mine and my mate Xandra's cauldron in his class. He just tapped our desk clean and gave us detention."

"Sounds like him. How are things with Remus?"

"Fine." Tonks nodded. "We're getting used to the transitions. I get the potion made for him. I'm not great at it, but we've not had any issues yet."

"I'm happy for you two." smiled Lily. "I really am. You both deserve to be happy."

"We're happy. Mum was a bit surprised when I brought him home for the first time but dad and he started talking Quidditch and that was that."

"Sev won't even talk about Quidditch. Whenever Slytherin loses he just sulks for a few hours and sends an angry note to the Captain."

"Cedric Diggory is gonna go far." Tonks nodded. "He's got the right head for it. Only problem is he's too much of a gentleman. I saw him against Cho Chang of Ravenclaw? He was being proper polite to her."

"Yeah, they're dating." Lily said.

"For real?!"

"Yeah. Chang is in my Muggle studies group and she told me." Lily said.

Tonks started laughing.

"I'd say that was a conflict of interests."

"How are things at the ministry?"

Tonks' vibrant smile faded and her cheeks looked oddly empty.

"Bad. The Auror's office is headed by some guy called Rowle and he's a death eater for sure. We can't do anything because the second we acknowledge that we'll be dead. Mum wants me to quit, say I have ill health or something. But that'd be like giving in."

"Since I resigned my post to teach at Hogwarts they haven't shown any interest in me." began Lily. "I'm glad. I feel safe here, but I feel bad for you lot out there. In the thick of it."

"Lils, we can cope. You know how good Auror training is. I just play dumb and try and do my job. Thing is, as of yet, we've not been told to do anything illegal. It's just general ministry work. They have been taking on more staff recently though. Nasty looking people too. Mangy looking people."

Lily looked pensive, rubbing her stomach.

"I have no idea…But it's horrible. It was like this last time. When poor Frank and Alice died and left that poor boy Orphaned."

"And his family." Tonks sighed. "I can't imagine what it would be like to grow up without a family."

"He has his Uncle. Who is it…Uncle Algie." Lily nodded. "He's a nice kid. And Molly Weasley looks after him well too. She takes him for three weeks of the summer holidays, him and Ron are practically brothers."

"I like the Weasley's. I was around there a few weeks back for dinner. When I was a girl, I had the biggest crush on Bill. He's in Paris now, working for Gringotts."

Lily adjusted her weight.

"You joining us for the leaving feast?" Lily asked.

"Nah. I've got a date with Lupin, we're going to the Weird Sister's concert." Tonks grinned.

"Very nice. I say 'leaving feast'. We're not really leaving…are we? Dumbledore said that we should stay here, given our status as 'targets' for death eaters."

"Safest place to be."

Tonks winked.

"I'd best get going, don't want to incur the wrath of The Potions Master."

Just then the door of their chambers opened and Severus swept in with a plate before looking at Tonks with barely concealed confusion.

"Hey Snape!" grinned Tonks, sitting in his chair.

"…Good afternoon." he began coldly. "Lily, I've brought your afternoon snack. I'd like it if you ate it and then had a bit of a nap before the feast."

"Awhhh." Tonks smiled, getting up. "Aren't you adorable, Snape?"

Severus kept perfectly still, as though trying to avoid a wasp and Tonks walked around him cooing.

"You were right Lils, He's too sweet. Bye!" and with that Tonks left.

Severus looked sharply at Lily before mouthing the beginnings of a question.

"Wedding details." Lily replied, getting up.

"As you requested." Severus began, putting the plate on the coffee table. "Cheese and pickle sandwich with tomato sauce."

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek.


	6. July 1995

**July 1995**

"The board of governors have been given an ultimatum by Thicknesse with regards to the decision I made in February. They have been told 'Pick a side.' I rather think many of them will side with the ministry, and those who do not. Then they will be at risk of attack." Dumbledore sighed breezily, looking out at the grounds. "But nevertheless, at this point we are extremely fortunate that Voldemort has not acted out. Though my sources tell me that the disappearances are increasing. My good friend Florean has been missing now for two weeks."

Severus nodded formally, his hands clasped in front of him and looked to Lily who was sat on the squishy chair beside him.

"Of course, Cornelius is trying to convert as many as he can. But as he is no longer Minister, his influence is decidedly less." Dumbledore continued. "Many of the shops on Diagon Alley are now empty. Their owners have either been declared missing, are dead, or have fled the country, and few can blame them…"

"We have intelligence that the Death eaters have been less than subtle when they are taking people away. Some people are concerned that it's only a matter of time before Gringotts is taken by Voldemort." Lupin continued, his hands in his pockets. "It seems that every day, the Wizarding world is taken a little more hostage by Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I am aware of this."

"And what of Umbridge?" asked Tonks, twisting a lock of Aquamarine hair around her finger. "Everyone at the ministry is saying she's up to something. Her and the Minister have been awfully cosy."

"That's very true." continued Arthur Weasley, rubbing his forehead. "Without guidance, the Wizarding world are going to be completely in the dark about everything. We only have the students to rely on and half of those will be dismissed by their parents for fear of upsetting the Ministry."

"We're in a very difficult place, Professor." Sirius added, looking at the old man next to the window.

Albus looked to his magnificent Phoenix who was sat on his polished wooden perch and paying attention.

"I understand all of your fears. Believe me I do. For those of you who are unfortunately old enough to remember the first war, you remember this is how it started. I remember hearing the children speak of their parents kissing them good bye on the platform with tears in their eyes…"

Albus turned to Lily. His eyes lingering on her.

"We cannot let another generation fear Voldemort's shadow."

Lily looked up sat Severus who put his hand on her shoulder.

"And what of Longbottom? How long can we entrust him to an elderly man who may die any time now." Mad Eye said, stirring in the shadows.

"The Sacrificial Protection." Albus began. "Is something we are all relying on. When his Uncle passes on, or if Algie has to be taken in to St. Mungo's permanently…Longbottom will be at great risk."

"Molly and I would take him. We would be willing to put up with the necessary protections, the limitations." Arthur said immediately. "Molly and I have discussed this many times."

"That is very kind." Albus continued. "But we are currently at the mercy of an impartial enemy. Death."

"…And if he does die?" asked Sirius. "Algie?"

"Then Neville will be at the mercy of the Dark Lord. The last trace of his mothers bloodline will no longer protect him and he will be in danger as soon as the dark lord knows."

Severus sighed deeply at the gravity of the situation.

"Neville is a boy of Fifteen. And there is much left to teach him…" Albus began thoughtfully. "I think it is time we started trusting him with certain truths."

"…Headmaster?" Lupin asked. "…What truths?"

Albus shook his head to suggest he was not going to discuss it further at this time.

There was a long silence as Dumbledore looked back out of the window.

Lily patted Severus' hip.

"Go on…"

Severus looked questioning then realized and nodded.

"Uh…" he cleared his throat. "If it's acceptable…we would like to invite you, to our wedding, which will be taking place here at Hogwarts on the 31st of August. It is…"

Snape straightened up oddly formally. "It is to be a very informal, modest affair so there will be no need to make any fuss."

Tonks grinned and winked at Lily who smiled back.

"So…Yes, we'd like you there."

Lupin's lips twitched into a smile.

"Now, there's something to look forwards to." Smiled Albus.

"When's the baby due?" growled Mad-Eye.

"Mid September." smiled Lily, patting her now very evident bump.

"Aye. So this'd be a 'marriage of necessity' then?" he suggested.

Tonks burst out laughing as Arthur smiled weakly, scratching his bald spot on his head. Sirius grinned.

Lily chuckled as a flash of scarlet seared Severus' cheeks.

"Certainly not." snapped Snape rapidly. "I was planning to propose in…I…How…"

Lily took his hand that was balled into a fist at his side and brought it to her lips to comfort him.

He looked down at her and she winked up at him.

He soothed a little and looked down at his shoes, trying to avoid the gaze of the others.

"Right, the next time we shall see each other will be the wedding, or at least the stag party." Albus nodded. "To which I am sure Severus has appointed a marvellous best man to organize."

Severus looked up.

"Actually headmaster, I wasn't too keen on having a sta-"

"Yeah, which devilishly fantastic man have you appointed to organize your last night of freedom?" Sirius grinned.

"You." Lily began with a smile.

"Me?"

"Sirius?!" Lupin echoed.

"Yeah, Sev thought it would be a cool way to repay you for all your help the last two years." Lily continued, squeezing Severus' hand hard.

"Oh wow, well…uhm, Snape, I'll do my best!" Sirius beamed. "Never been anyone's best man before."

"No…" Severus agreed and looked down at Lily with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled sweetly back up at him, giving his hand another careful squeeze.


End file.
